


Memories

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have a day off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sentinel Thursday for the prompt 'plant'

The weather was beautiful; Jim and Blair took advantage of having the day off and set off for a drive into Cascade National Forest.

Jim reckoned they would get there about mid-day; they could have a leisurely picnic lunch, an hour or so spent hiking, an easy drive home... A nice relaxing day.

They were soon driving through forested countryside, and after a while they came to a felled area. Piles of logs were sitting close to both sides of the road, and there was a sign beside a gate - "Beware - heavy plant crossing."

Blair chuckled. "The first time I saw one of those signs," he said, "I thought it said 'heavy plants crossing' and thought we were going to be chased by a big tree."

"You did?" Jim sounded slightly disbelieving.

"Well, I was barely four at the time," Blair said. "I could read, but I still took everything I read pretty literally. I didn't know that 'plant' could mean machinery or heavy vehicles. Anyway, Naomi asked me why I kept looking back, and I told her I was watching out for trees following us."

Jim chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Blair said. "Give her her due, Naomi didn't laugh. She explained what the sign meant, and that sometimes the same word had different meanings.

"But the idea of trees pulling up their roots and walking on them didn't seem too absurd to me at the time - I'd been to a story-telling evening in a library just the previous week, although I was really a bit young for it - it gave Naomi somewhere safe to leave me for a couple of hours. I never did know why she wanted those hours," he added thoughtfully. "Anyway, the story was what I now know was a very condensed version of The Lord of the Rings - ever read it?"

"No," Jim said.

"Well, at one point in it are these characters called Ents, who are sort of tree-herds, look like trees - so with that in my recent memory the idea of a walking tree was quite reasonable."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it would be."

Blair's thoughts were on the past as they drove on in a comfortable silence.


End file.
